


soldier

by yuqi (aone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/F, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/yuqi
Summary: she is many thingsa tool, a fighter, a weaponbut most importantly,she is yoursand you are hers





	soldier

she is an instrument  
a weapon, carved out of nothing but the will of divinity,  
carefully wielded in wars you cannot begin to comprehend

she is a pawn  
one of many in a finite troop, sculpted like glass and marble;  
sworn to protect, to fight, to kill, to destroy,  
without question as she sinks the tip of her blade  
into the chest of ~~her brother~~ a traitor

she is a warrior  
a shield in the vanguard, a rapier of light who leads the charge;  
she holds the grace of a dancer and the ferocity of a storm  
in the tips of her fingers

she is an angel  
whose wings are not made of white and tenderness,  
but are of platinum and diamond blood;  
her halo is not an ornament  
it is a brand and a cage and the one thing that she believes define her

she is your lover  
the one who sinks into your arms during a lapse in battle,  
the one who holds you as she weeps for her brothers and sisters in arms,  
the one who sweeps back your hair and presses her lips to your forehead  
as a holy war rages in her home

and you love her

you love her

**Author's Note:**

> me, smiling like a fool: i love writing about angels
> 
> you guys, groaning: we _know_


End file.
